


Sweet Glow

by empia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Everyone's a girl, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Highschool AU, minor zyan/niall, pretty much just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empia/pseuds/empia
Summary: Harry is just a girl who really likes Louis.





	Sweet Glow

"Staring ain't gonna get her to talk to ya." Harry sighs before glancing back to her sandwich and fruity drink. She's just so pretty, and Harry really hopes she didn't say that out loud but Niall's cackle tells her otherwise.

"Mate, you're red as a tomato! Why don't you go talk to her?" 

Harry deflates into her seat, "it's not that simple, she's pretty and popular and way out of my league."

Niall drapes her arm around the sulking Harry, "you're a right catch Haz, and you even have girls lined up trying to get with you!" Harry frowns at her bubbly friend and says, "but none of them are her, and it's not nice to count girls as a score Ni."

She puts her hands up in a sign of surrender. “I know I know, Zayn gave me that speech already.” 

“How are things with Zayn by the way?” Niall rolls her eyes but doesn’t comment on the abrupt topic change. 

Niall can complain all she wants about Harry not wanting to talk about her current situation, but she will never pass up the opportunity to talk about Zayn. It’d taken three years, several boyfriends and a smack to her head for Niall to finally realize Zayn was indeed in love with her. Harry has seen the best and worst of her friends’ relationship but that’s another story for another day.

“We’re really good, I really like her ya know?” 

“Oh trust me, I know. Your heart eyes were repulsive and your moods! don’t even get me started!” Niall slaps her arm, “oh as if you’re not acting the same way over Lou-” Harry throws herself onto Niall before she has a chance to finish her sentence. She keeps her hold over Niall’s mouth, whispering in the loud cafeteria, it’s only slightly difficult.

“You need to shut up Niall, I love you but please don’t shout that out loud! Now promise me when I let go we will stop talking about that thing” Niall shakes her head in agreement eyes wide with amusement. 

“Just so you know, she was looking over in our direction when while you were havin’ that outburst.” Harry tries discreetly looking over to Louis’ table, but she’s completely caught off guard when she sees Louis head thrown back, seemingly laughing without a care in the world. She can almost see the ways her eyes shine from where she’s sitting, Harry hopes to make her laugh that way one day. 

“Haz, you really need to stop saying things like that, she might hear you one day.” Harry knocks down her friend’s books as Niall laughs louder than before.

(She of course picks them up making Niall fall on the floor with even more laughter.)

*

Harry’s trying to focus on writing down all the notes on the board but the guy next to her keeps moving back and forth and it’s becoming increasingly distracting. It just won’t do, so she leans over to ask if he’s okay.

“Hey Josh? Are you like, okay?” Josh sighs like he’s entirely put off by Harry asking after his well being. She pouts at his reaction, she was only being nice.

He raises his hand, waits until he’s called on and asks, “could I possibly move to the front? I can’t really make out all the words from back here.”

“Well there aren’t any seats available up front, but would any of you students be kind enough to give up your seat?” Harry, annoyed at being rudely ignored by her classmate, continues to copy down her notes in a more focused fashion.

Harry can hear someone pushing their chair and a crisp voice cut through her thought process of literature notes, “I’ll give Josh my seat Mrs. Watkins.” She can almost hear Mrs. Watkins say ‘thank you’ but nothing registers in Harry’s head until it’s too late to prepare herself. She knows that voice anywhere. It all happens in slow motion. 

Harry watches as Louis walks down the row of desks and adjusts herself in her new seat before slowly turning her head towards her. She doesn’t realize Louis’ talking to her until the petite girl is flashing her the brightest smile. Harry pinches her thigh just in case she’s actually dreaming this up (it wouldn’t be the first time). She’s so caught up on just trying to understand Louis’ presence she only catches the last part of her sentence. 

“-borrow a pencil?” Harry is swimming in the attention Louis is giving her. It takes her longer than is normal to reach into her bag. She gives Louis her favorite purple pencil, it even matches the color of Louis nails.

“Thank you! And they match my manicure, how cute!”

It’s safe to say the rest of those literature notes never get fully copied.

*

“So you ran out on her?” 

Harry’s currently face planted on several pillows trying desperately to have the ground swallow her up. She didn’t ‘run out’ on Louis per say, she just left before she could make a fool of herself, well, anymore than she already did. (Louis’ may or may not have caught Harry staring more than once). Zayn reaches out to stroke her curls and while it’s comforting, she would rather have Louis do that for her. 

“Babe, you do realize, that just gives her the wrong impression right?” Zayn continues stroking her hair as Niall walks back into the room with a bowl of chips and a drink. “Yeah Haz, I thought you wanted her to like you.”

Harry lifts her head up, tying her hair in low ponytail and glaring at Niall. “Of course I want her to like me! But this was probably the only chance I was ever gonna get to sweep her off her feet and I ruined it!”

“I don’t understand why you can’t just ask her out? Or like even talk to her?” 

“I can’t just talk to her. That’s not the way it works, I bet she doesn’t even know my name!”

Zayn seems more exasperated with Harry’s answer than she thinks is appropriate, Harry’s logic (or lack thereof) totally makes sense.

“You’ve had classes with her since freshman year, I’m pretty sure she knows who you are.” Harry pouts because her friends are traitors and just don’t understand the delicate line between people like her and Louis. She tells them as much.

“Haz, you’re dumb. Now shut up, Project Runway’s on.” It’s hard to stay mad at them when she needs them to argue over this season’s designers. With the help of Tim Gunn, she’s able to forget about Louis for the remainder of the episode.

*

If someone had told Harry that Louis would sit next to her in her English class she would have died thinking about all the possible scenarios that could play out, all of them ending with her winning Louis' heart. So, it’s really no surprise that she nearly had a heart attack when she sees Louis has taken the seat next to Harry’s the day after. 

She takes her usual seat but not before blurting out, "Why are you sitting here?!" Louis' face scrunches up before she laughs, eyes crinkling.

"Why, are you saying my company is not wanted dear Harry?" She crosses her hand over her heart in mock offense. Harry didn't mean to actually say that out loud. She can feel the tips of her ears burning, more than likely turning a bright red.

Mrs. Watkins calls to their attention before Harry has a chance to amend the embarrassing situation. It's not until she's buried deep within the lesson she realizes Louis called her by name. Harry’s in the middle of plotting several different ways of running away from this unfortunate situation when she feels a gentle tap on her shoulder.

She looks to her left just as Louis throws a tiny paper ball on her desk. Harry looks up questioningly at Louis, who in turn smiles but says nothing. 

Harry investigates the paper ball not quite sure what to do with it. Louis’ must’ve been watching her because Harry hears a quite exasperated sigh coming from her. 

“Open it,” Louis whispers. 

And. 

Oh. 

Right. Harry hasn’t passed notes since back in middle school, there’s almost something sentimental about unfolding a note, or in this case unwrapping a paper wad. She stretches out the wrinkles and flattens the note with her palm. She looks at the swooping letters and small loops, just examines the writing before actually reading it. 

_what did the grape say when it got stepped on? _  
-Louis 

Harry has to read it three times until she’s absolutely positive she’s reading it correctly. She misses the smile on Louis’ face when Harry breaks out in laughter. 

“Is there something you’d like to share with the class Ms. Styles.” 

Harry shakes her head trying but failing to stop the wheezing. “No, sorry, carry on,” she manages to get out. She looks down at the note in her hand and thinks up of a proper response. 

_nothing - it just let out a little whine _  
-Harry

She signs it with a flourish, quickly throwing it back to Louis who quietly laughs from her seat. Unlike Harry, she was able to contain herself. It’s not long before the note is passed back.

_why am I not surprised you knew the answer to that? _  
-Louis

Harry has a hard time keeping her smile from getting any bigger but she’s really not complaining.

_I really like puns?_  
-Harry

_well harry, this sounds like the beginning of a beautiful friendship. _  
-Louis

By the time class ends Harry’s managed to make Louis laugh three times. She could totally do better, she’ll have to amp it up for next time. 

*

Harry loves her friends, she would do anything for them, and she loves them even more now that they've finally got their heads straight and got together. She may love them loads and loads, but no amount of love will ever make Niall and Zayn making out beside her not disgusting. 

Harry normally hates third wheeling but it’s a Saturday night and staying home with her thoughts had sounded more gloomy than she would ever allow herself to admit. The movie they're watching is barely interesting and Harry has a sneaking suspicion Zayn picked it out with the intention of not watching it. She can vaguely hear the whimpers Niall’s making and Harry regrets looking over because Zayn's hand has suddenly disappeared. 

She quickly gets up from her seat managing to spill some of her soda on the floor, "I'm just gonna..." Zayn waves her away leaving Harry slightly grumpy "Okay okay, please remember there are others here as well,” she tries to whisper.

Harry sighs as she walks through the heavy theater doors shielding her eyes from the bright lights. It reminds her of how bright Louis is, which. Okay. It really shouldn’t, but that was the point of Harry needing to get out of her room. She’s started making seemingly random connections to the other girl. Not willingly of course. Maybe only slightly. It’s not her fault Louis likes to cover all the bases in her little notes. Harry often finds herself thinking of different questions she could ask Louis at different moments in time: while she’s reading (what’s your favorite author?) when she’s having breakfast (why don’t you like sugar in your tea?) or just simply walking through the halls of her local movie theater (what do you wanna see on our first date?). Really she thinks Louis would laugh at her situation. Pat her on the head and try to make her laugh while the boring movie went on.

The bathroom is stuffy and has a citrusy smell, but Harry doesn’t notice her surroundings, doesn’t hear the sound of the water running or her thoughts speeding up with her increasing heart rate. She freezes when she sees Louis.

“What are you doing here?!” Louis stops the water running, abruptly turning her head. She stills, eyes wide. "Oh, hey Harry, fancy seeing you here. Gave me quite the scare screaming like that.” There’s a teasing lilt to her voice, but Harry currently wants to hide behind the trash can because she isn’t ready for human interaction, much less with pretty people. But beggars can't be choosers so she tries to speak.

“Why are you here?!” Clearly Harry’s brain to mouth filter is non existent around Louis who's laughing brightly at Harry's outburst. “Really Harry, sometimes I get the feeling you don’t really like me, I must say I’m very offended by that.” Harry's expression must be an odd mix of horror and delight because Louis laughs even more, “I’m kidding love, I know you wouldn’t do that to me.”

Clearly she's missed what Louis said because the next thing Harry sees is Louis coming closer to her. She smells sweet and heavenly. Harry may or may not have lost her cool, but before she can even think about leaning in Louis is reaching her hand around Harry and grabbing...a paper towel?

"You alright there Harry?" Right, they’re standing in a bathroom. Louis drying her hands, perfectly normal events are occurring. Harry needs to snap out of it.

"Uh...I have to pee." Louis chuckles softly, tossing the paper towel in the trash. "Well nobody's stopping you." Harry pushes the curls away from her face as she rushes to the nearest stall. She doesn't actually need the bathroom but she needed an excuse to put some distance between them or she'll start making a fool of herself. 

"So who ya here with?" Harry hadn't expected her to stay and chat but apparently that's what's happening.

"Oh you know, Zayn and Niall." She waits a bit till it seems justifiable to flush.

"That's cool, tell Zayn I said hi." And what? Louis speaks to Zayn? Why wasn't Harry informed of this earlier.

She opens the stall door asking, "you know Zayn?" Louis' sitting on the counter by the sink swinging her legs back and forth. Harry wants to take a picture, it's almost too precious. "Course I do, we have art together. I usually just bug her about stupid stuff though." Harry is officially disowning her friends.

"Right, Zayn mentioned something about that." She actually hadn't, being the traitor she is, but the little lie has Louis lighting up like Christmas lights. "Hope you've only heard bad things about me." Her smirk is contagious and she has Harry smiling at her as she tries to prolong washing her hands.

She'll probably let them prune before stopping this conversation. "Oh loads of terrible things, Zayn really has it out for you." Harry can feel her smile taking over her whole face. Louis doesn't do any better.

"Guess I'll need to give her a stern talking to." Louis' gentle voice fades. Harry turns the tap off and stalls by fixing her hair, deciding to put her curls a messy bun. She can feel Louis staring at her from the corner of her eye, and all the attention is making Harry's heart jump. 

There’s a stray curl that just won't stay put, but she's determined to make it work. "Here, let me..." Harry gasps but stays frozen as Louis takes a pin from her pocket and adjusts the curl. She can feel the blush creeping up on her cheeks but can’t do much under Louis’ strong gaze. She watches Louis' face scrunched up in concentration, tongue sticking out. It's cute. And Harry has definitely stopped breathing

“There, now you’re ready to take on the world.” _I would do that with you._ Thankfully Harry does have some self control and does not say that part aloud. Neither of them say anything as Louis pulls back creating a quiet moment between the two of them.

Harry’s not sure what she’s supposed to do because Louis is still sitting on the counter and she quite frankly does not want to leave this spot. She tilts her head wracking her head to think of something charming and witty but the buzzing of a phone breaks the tension in the room. Louis’ smile drops as she reads the message on her phone. “Guess the movie's over.” She hopes off the counter and dusts her skirt off, Harry knew she was taller than Louis but standing next to her is different than sitting down in class. Louis is so cute Harry’s pretty sure she’s about to faint from just how pretty she is.

“Better go catch up with Liam then,” she pauses while looking at Harry, a twinkle still lingering in her eyes, “I’ll see you Monday yeah?” Harry nods and waits for Louis to walk out of the restroom. The counter under her clenched hands is the only thing keeping her standing. It doesn't help that her heart doesn’t seem to want to calm down any time soon.

*

Harry’s always had an issue of falling in love rather quickly. She loves people. She loves getting to know them, learning their quirks and what makes them tick. She loves her mom and sister and her friends. The point is, Harry has a lot of love to share with the world. But she usually gets over her crushes in a month tops. There was Dylan in grade 3, Rob in grade 4, Trish grade 7 and Andrea in grade 8. But Louis is different. 

English is probably Harry’s favorite class, and it had been for as long as she can remember. She thanks her english lit class for one thing specifically though. In between all the readings and poems she’s fallen in love with, her english class brought her a one Louis Tomlinson. Year 10 Harry Styles was not prepared for Louis Tomlinson. 

She still isn’t ready but she’s more than willing to try.

*

Everything changes on Friday. 

Louis’ note isn’t a random fact or a question like before. Harry opens the note with a dopey smile ready to indulge Louis in her quest for random facts about herself.

_Come to Liam's party tomorrow? You can bring Zayn and Niall if you want :) _

Harry's pretty sure she's no longer breathing and Louis seems to notice by the way she angles herself towards her. "Haz?" And right, Louis probably thinks Harry's three seconds away from dying right in front of her. But Louis' just invited Harry to a party and this is like a million dreams coming true all in a short span of several seconds. Surely Louis would understand if Harry just died on the spot.

Harry shoots her a smile before jotting down her answer. She tries to take even breaths as discreetly as she can while passing the note back. Louis visibly lights up when she reads the three little words Harry's shaky hands had written, _I'd love to xx_ (the xx's were a moment of bravery on Harry's part).

*

"Zaaaynnnn" Harry throws the pillow she’d been lying on, aiming for her head but unfortunately missing.

"Please stop kissing for like two seconds and help me pick out a cute outfit that says, I'm flirty but ready to go down on you?" 

"Babe, you need to stop worrying about what you’ll wear and think about how you're actually going to make a move. Although from what she's told me, she's more than ready to land head first into your crotch." Niall falls off Zayn's lap cracking up with laughter. 

Harry truly hates her friends, "I don't know why I keep you guys around." Zayn rolls her eyes, but gets up from the bed anyways. She surprises Harry by pulling her into a hug, who instantly relaxes into her. She doesn’t know why she’s so nervous. "You need to calm down and just have fun tonight, okay? Louis clearly likes you well enough to ask you to come to a party, I'm sure she'll be just as busy trying to chat you up as you are with her." 

Harry's grateful her friends aren't always assholes. She watches from her place on the floor as Zayn rummages through her closet. "Now, wear that cute flowy skirt with the polka dots and the crop top tank top with your green cardigan."

Harry shoos them out and gets dressed with more confidence after having heard what Zayn said. She wraps her favorite green scarf around her curls and applies her makeup on, sliding her flats on and heading for the living room where Niall and Zayn are waiting with Harry's mom and Gemma.

"Look at you! All dolled up, told you green was your color." Harry can't help the blush appearing across her face at Zayn’s compliment.

"Wow, you guys weren't kidding with Harry having it bad." Anne lightly smacks Gemma's arm and turning a comforting smile at Harry.

"You look lovely sweetie, I'm sure this girl will think the same." The other three snicker loudly making Harry even more red.

"Okay okay, let's just go before it gets late." She grabs Niall and Zayn's hands steering them outside as they continue to laugh. 

"Be safe!" Harry groans as she closes the door, but not before saying bye to her mom.

"Please no more jokes, lets just go." Zayn chuckles once more and starts the car.

*

Zayn and Niall get lost in the large crowd as soon as they step foot in the house. It’s obvious the party’s been raging on for longer than what they expected, what with people spilling out from every possible entrance. Harry just hopes to see Louis soon. Her search for Louis is interrupted when her thirst becomes unbearable. She makes her way to Liam who is manning the cooler in the kitchen. Harry’s never really spoken to Liam, but she seems nice enough and hangs out with Louis so she must be pretty important to her. (Plus Louis actually spent one class period complaining about Liam’s obsessive need to exercise and be productive. She made it clear that she loved Liam regardless.)

A path clears for Harry as she walks towards Liam. “Hey you’re Harry, right?” They’ve only had one class together a couple years before so she’s surprised Liam remembers her. “Lous was really hoping you’d come, honestly hasn’t stopped talking about you all week!” Harry blushes again. She has a feeling she will be doing that all night.

“I’m just glad she invited me, which great party throwing skills, never seen a house so full of people!” Liam laughs throwing her head back. “That was mostly Louis’ doing, you know how chatty she is, invited the whole footie team before even telling me we were having a party. Would you like a drink by the way?” Harry nods and takes the cup Liam hands her. It smells sweet and tastes even better. A couple people come in and ask for drinks which allows Harry a moment to scan the living room from where she’s standing in the kitchen. She frowns when she doesn’t see Louis anywhere.

“She’s probably just outside if you don’t see her in there.” Harry hides behind her drink, “Am I that obvious?” Liam pats her shoulder mockingly but it still feels friendly, “You should see Louis when she-”

“When I what Liam?” Harry whips her head back so quickly she can faintly hear Liam laughing behind her, but she doesn’t really register anything other than Louis at the kitchen’s entrance in tight tight jeans with a sleeveless shirt showing off her tan arms. And more skin than Harry’s had the privilege of seeing beforehand. She may or may not be salivating. 

Louis makes the short walk from the side of the room to where Harry and Liam are. “Hey Harry, how’s it going?” Apparently that’s even funnier than Harry responding to Louis because Liam is practically gasping for air at this point.

“Oi Liam, why don’t you stop slacking and serve all these kind people the drinks they want!” She leans into Harry, who thankfully does not completely freeze up, and mock whispers, “don’t listen to any shit Liam said, she’s probably lying.”

“I was not talking shit! If anything I was just telling Harry here how over the moon-” Louis literally throws herself on top of Liam, effectively cutting her off. Harry’s only slightly interested in what Liam is trying to say, too enraptured by the sliver of skin revealed by Louis’ sudden movement to fully understand what exactly is going on.

“You know what Liam, I think you deserve a drink.” Louis grabs a cold drink from the fridge, slams it down on the counter and with a determined face pulls Harry away from a giggling Liam.

“Please ignore anything Liam’s told you.” She pulls her into a slightly less crowded hallway and leans against Harry’s side again, who continues to sip her drink. Harry’s startled when Louis turns to her, “wanna go dance?” Harry takes a moment to remember the faint freckles on Louis’ cheeks and the way her eyeliner enhances the blue of her eyes and the tilt to her smile telling her more than Louis’ words. 

“Okay.” 

Harry feels the word holding more meaning than either of them ever anticipated.

*

"Bye Louis!" And "great party see you Monday" are several of the same farewells people begin to shout out as they leave the house. Harry is currently lying on the floor behind the couch more than slightly tipsy with several markings on her arm. She can still vaguely feel Louis' hands ghosting over her arm as she doodled different shapes and patterns. She feels drunk, drunk on tans arms and sharp cheekbones (mostly it’s the alcohol). 

"Thanks for coming!" She can hear Louis' voice coming from several different directions but she's been swimming in nothing but her attention so she wouldn't be surprised if she's imagining it. "Has anyone seen Harry?" Harry's pretty sure she needs to get her head checked because now all she can hear is Louis' light airy voice. 

"Zayn, honestly, have you seen her, she couldn't have left without-Ah! There you are!" Harry can feel arms wrapping under her arms and pulling her up. "Come on up you go, love, gotta get you home." And right, Harry remembers having arrived with Zayn. "Zayn..and Niall..."

"They're just in the other room with Liam, come on, let's go see them." Harry can feel the sleep still slowing her down but Louis' arm on her bicep is definitely keeping her awake. 

The three of them are sitting on the kitchen counter chatting and laughing away as if they were all good friends and hadn't actually properly met less than four hours prior. Traitors. All of them.

Zayn waves at Harry from her spot next to Niall, "Hey babe, Niall and I are on our way out, need a ride?" Harry's about to say yes when she sees Niall shaking her head no and Liam pointing to Louis who's looking at her with more focus than is strictly necessary. 

Oh.

"Actually, um I know you and Niall have other plans, so" she turns to Louis biting her lip, "would you mind dropping me off?" 

Louis rubs her arm delicately up and down, Harry might just melt onto the floor. "Of course Haz. Let's get you home, yeah?" Her voice is so soft and gentle Harry could fall asleep to it. If only her friends would stop with the constant laughter.

Louis walks Harry out of the kitchen (but not before glaring at the other three girls). They walk out of the house together, Louis' hold on Harry never letting up.

It's chilly outside, making Harry shiver. "Oh here, take my jacket, must've left your cardigan somewhere in the house, I’ll get it back to you." 

The cold manages to wake Harry up, but being in the car with Louis is what completely sobers her up. She’s never been alone with the girl, having always seen her in school or with other people. She shoots off directions while the hum of the car keeps her from falling asleep again. She allows herself to be enveloped by Louis' jacket only after she's sure she's not looking: it smells like sweet and lovely just like the owner. 

Harry doesn’t realize the car stops until she feels Louis poking her face. “Come on Haz, don’t fall asleep now, I don’t wanna carry you.” 

“No, I’m tired, I’m gonna sleep in your car for the rest of my life. Plus it’s comfy.” It actually isn’t, but she would stay anywhere if it meant spending more time with Louis. Her eyes are still closed when she hears the car door open and watches with one eye open as Louis opens her side of the car.

“Harry, I will push you out of this car, don’t think I’m above it.”

“Alright, alright, I’m out.” Harry sways while trying to get her footing, and grabs onto Louis. 

“You really do have the worst balance.” 

“Rude, now if you’ll excuse me, I have a bed calling to me.” Harry steps out of Louis’ hold but is held back by a hand on her wrist. 

“Hey,” Louis reaches to push one of Harry’s curls behind her ear, “thanks for coming, I had a lot of fun with you.” Harry’s world stops when Louis leans into her and kisses her cheek sweetly. She can faintly see a blush on Louis’ cheeks.

Harry might have stopped breathing for the five seconds that Louis walks back to her car, blows her a kiss goodbye and drives away.

Harry just might be in love.

*

"She's so perfect! I just want to have her babies." 

"H, you need to chill and stop screaming, it's hurting my ears."

Harry pouts from under the blanket she's sharing with Zayn.

"Could you guys be quiet this is the best part." Niall reaches over Harry and kisses Zayn on her cheek. "Sorry babe, just ignore Haz over here."

"Ugh you guys are disgusting."

"Why don't you call Louis up and discuss the pros and cons of putting you nonexistent kids in preschool."

"I told you that in confidence, how dare you use it against me! Besides I can't actually text her."

"What? Why? Did she tell you not to?" Harry’s not sure she should say the real reason.

"Um, I don't have her number?" Zayn pauses the movie and Niall stops eating. It probably wasn't a good idea to tell them.

"You're kidding. Harry please, please tell me you have the number of the girl you've been pining after and exchanging little notes like its still 1990."

"I mean, like, I haven't gotten the chance to ask her yet."

Zayn throws the pillow she’s under while laughing hysterically. 

“Haz, you are literally the biggest idiot I’ve ever met.” Niall and Zayn continue to laugh while Harry wonders out loud whether she should get new friends.

*

Harry’s on a mission when she walks into her English Lit class, she’s determined to get Louis’ number even if it kills her. 

_hey I like your socks, can I have your number?_  
-H

Ok, so not her most subtle of moments but she doesn’t want to beat around the bush anymore.

_think i’m that easy huh, what with a compliment to my best assets you’ll get the digits out of me?_  
-L

Harry’s not sure how to take the girl’s response but when she looks over at Louis’ shaking frame she knows it's all in jest. Harry still pouts.

“Babe, I’m just kidding, surprised you didn’t ask sooner, but...give me your arm.” Harry imagines this is what it must feel like being the star of a rom-com. Louis is all white teeth as she scribbles the numbers in small strokes. 

“There. Now we can text and not have to use paper.” Harry tries not to pout, she really liked the little conversations with Louis written in pen and paper. She’s kept several (all) of them in a box under her bed.

Harry fails to notice the little ‘hi’ Louis left astray all the numbers. She squeals when she sees it and traces over it when she notices during dinner.

She’s most definitely in love.

*

“So this is my room.” Harry watches as Louis slowly drifts through the room, running her hands through trinkets and making adorable faces at the pictures on the wall. She tries to steady her breathing because this is her life, every inch of the room is covered with memories, thoughts and ideas from her childhood and growing up. 

“You have a lovely room Haz.” Louis’ smiles is small and seemingly private as she directs it to the walls of Harry’s room. She almost wants to look away, a fleeting moment of desire strikes through Harry, but it isn’t the time to act on it.

“How about that homework then?”

Harry sits on her bed while Louis lies on the floor, books and sheets surrounding her. They only make it half an hour in before Louis starts complaining about the workload.

“Is this all really necessary? Like who cares about Milton and his ideology on Satan. I for one think we should spend more time watching Project Runway.”

“Come on Lou, we only have a couple more pages to analyze, I’ll give you a treat if you can make it through it .” Louis perks up at the suggestion and levels Harry with a raised eyebrow. 

“What kind of treat?” 

“I don’t know what do you want?”

“Well, what are you offering?” 

“Candy?”

She shakes her head.

“Fifa?”

“Try again.”

“My friendship?”

“Already have that, c’mon Haz think of something good.”

Harry knows what she wants to say, and she's hoping Louis feels the same way, and considering they've spent the last few weeks flirting it's only logical that this be the next step, but that doesn't stop the thumping in Harry's chest from getting worse. It feels like jumping off a building, saying the next two words.

“A kiss?”

Louis smiles brightly, picks up her pencil and starts jotting down notes. Harry on the other hand finds it slightly more difficult to pay attention considering she just promised Louis a kiss and she’s not sure if they’re joking or if this is seriously about to happen. She half expected Louis to laugh and make it all one big joke.

Harry’s not sure what she’s gotten herself into but she’s loving every moment of it.

*

Harry’s zoned out until Louis taps her hands. “Hey Harry, I finished my notes.” Her voice is barely above a whisper. Louis can tell Harry’s deep in thought, maybe she’s regretting the whole kiss thing. Which. That would be upsetting but Louis would never want to make Harry uncomfortable. Just as Louis’ about to say it’s ok and they can forget about the whole thing, Harry sits up, moving her textbooks and notebooks aside. Any trace of uncertainty is erased as she pats the area beside her.

“Okay, come up here then.” Louis moves from her place on the floor next to Harry on the bed. She tilts her head and stares a Harry who surprisingly calmer about it than she would have thought. Harry moves her head in slightly before placing a chaste kiss on Louis’ lips. It’s nothing more than a simple press of lips on lips, but it has Louis wanting more from the curly haired girl. 

“Is it okay to kiss you again?” 

Harry’s cheeks have a slight blush but she nods before leaning into Louis’ kiss. It’s the same small peck on the lips from before. “Have you ever kissed anyone before?” Harry turns a deep red hiding her face and casting her eyes downward.

“Hey hey, none of that, I’m honored to be your first kiss,” _and I hope to be your last first, _ Louis thinks.

“We don’t have to go any further if you’re not ready, I want you to feel comfortable.

“Have you kissed a lot of people?” It’s obvious Harry didn’t mean to ask by her huge eyes, but Louis thinks it’s a fair enough question.

“Not too many, some were just icky boys, but you’re the first girl who I really like.” And Louis didn’t mean to share that much information, she didn’t think she was ready to tell Harry how she felt, but it felt natural at the moment, to open up her heart and let Harry look into it. She trusts Harry more than she trusts herself.

“You like me?”

Louis tilt’s Harry’s head upward, leaning in to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Of course I do love.”

“I like when you call me that.”

“Love?” Harry looks so blissed out and smiles happily as Louis strokes her cheek.

“You’re the sweetest person I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing.”

“And you’re the smartest, kindest, loveliest person I’ve ever met.”

They whisper to each other not wanting to break the delicate balance of the bubble they’ve created. Their homework is forgotten for much later, right now they revel in the glow of being in each others arms. 

*

“So did you guys make out or?”

“Niall, not all forms of intimacy have to be that physically involved.”

“That’s a huge ass no then.” 

Harry refuses to be made fun of because she wasn’t entirely ready to go further than close mouthed kissing. So she crosses her arms and pouts in her seat in Niall’s room.

“Oh we’re just kidding H, there’s nothing wrong with taking things slowly, remember it took Niall over here a couple of months before she really adjusted to the idea of liking me?”

“In my defense, I thought I was strictly 100% heterosexual, but your face makes me wet so what can I say.”

“You guys are such a disgusting couple and please stop kissing on my coat, I wear that.”

“Speaking of disgusting couples, have you and Louis made it official then?”

“Well, um I’m not really sure? We didn’t exactly discuss it, we just kinda did our homework after we kissed.”

“Oh my god Harry, first the phone number and now you don’t even know the status of your relationship?”

“Isn’t it implied?”

“Yeah but you need to have that type of shit cemented and ironed out, literally do you not remember what happened with me and Niall?” Harry does remember. She doesn’t like thinking about the issues her friends went through. So much miscommunication caused a lot of hurt for the two girls. 

“You’re right.I’ll make sure to talk to her.”

“Trust us Haz, you’ll feel so much better once everything is out in the open.” 

Harry gets up from her seat and grabs onto both girls, engulfing them in a hug. She’s so lucky to have the kindest friends.

*

Harry’s trying really hard to stay calm and focus on Tim Gunn reprimanding designers, but she's finding it difficult to focus when she’s impatiently waiting for her doorbell to ring at any moment. After her conversation with Zayn and Niall, Harry’s been worried that maybe she and Louis aren’t quite what she believes them to be. She knows the other girl likes her, Louis said so herself, but neither of them have asked to be the other’s girlfriend. Harry would very much like to be Louis’ girlfriend. She wants to hold her hand and kiss her cheek and be sickeningly sweet with Louis. But she’s nervous. 

The doorbell saves her from spiraling further into her doubts. Harry’s unlocks the front door and let’s a smiling Louis in. “I brought some of that tea you really liked Haz.” Louis steps inside toeing her shoes off before placing a gentle kiss to Harry’s cheek. They’ve been doing this more often since their kiss a couple weeks back. Small kisses to hands and cheeks as greetings and farewells. But it’s never a kiss on the lips. Harry hopes that after today that will change.

Harry takes the tea bags into the kitchen, Louis following closely behind. 

“I didn’t think you’d remember to bring it.”  
“I’m offended that you’d think that! I always remember what my favorite girls says.” Harry turns around to see Louis on the kitchen counter swinging her legs back and forth. It reminds her of when she saw her back at the movies, before she was a constant source of light in Harry’s life. Back then Harry was afraid of showing too much, didn’t want to scare Louis off with just how much she felt for her but now, watching Louis look comfortable in Harry’s home, she lets herself openly stare at her. 

Louis is gorgeous. 

Harry has always known this. She carries herself with such confidence and ease that Harry was a goner the moment she laid eyes on her. But now Harry knows Louis, she knows what her laugh sounds like when it’s late and everything becomes fuzzy, she knows what she looks like when she’s deep in thought, always with a tilt in her head making sure to think things through before saying something. And she’s seen Louis small and vulnerable, open herself up for Harry and welcoming her with gentle love and care. Over the several months they have spent in each other’s company, Harry has fallen in love with all the little things that make up Louis. 

Louis, who has a kind and loving heart, deserves to know someone loves her. 

“What you thinking so hard about love?” There’s a small smile across Louis’ face and if there was more than just the light from the setting sun, Harry would say there’s even a bit of a blush on her cheeks. Harry, determined to be brave, smiles sweetly as she makes her way to stand in between Louis’ legs. With one hand next the Louis’ thigh and the other on her cheek she watches as Louis nuzzles into her palm.

“I’d really like to kiss you right now. Can I?” 

Louis nods and close her eyes. Harry takes one more second to commit this moment to memory. Her beautiful, wonderful Louis. 

She leans in kissing Louis softly. Louis easily parts her lips to let Harry in. Harry wraps her other arm around Louis’ waist and Louis locks her legs around Harry. It’s so much more than their first kiss. Everything is soft and slow, gentle deep kisses. Harry wants nothing more than to keep going but she needs to address the elephant in the room. She pulls back, earning her a small whine from Louis whose legs keep her in place. They stare at each other for a moment, basking in the peaceful quiet. Harry’s heart is thumping as she prepares herself for what she’s about to do.

“Louis, I really really like you, will you be my girlfriend?”

To Harry’s surprise, Louis squeals. Like actually squeals. She grabs hold of Harry’s head with both of her hands and puts on the biggest pout she’s ever seen the other do.

“Harry Styles. It has taken way too long for you ask me that! I have been waiting for weeks and weeks! I was beginning to wonder if you even felt the same! How could you put my poor soul through that? Have you no mercy Harry? My poor heart! I started to think no girl as cute as you would ever-” Harry promptly cuts her off before finishing that ridiculous thought with a kiss on the lips. This one deep as before, it has heat pooling inside of her, but that’s something to think about later. She again pulls back.

“Is that a yes?” Louis flails her arms and starts (gently) hitting Harry’s arm.

“Of course it’s a yes!” 

She pulls Harry into a tight hug, her whole body wrapped around the taller girl. With her head on Harry’s shoulder she whispers, “it’s always a yes for you Harry.” Harry hugs her back just as tightly, trying to convey to the other how much she means to her. They stay that way for a bit and Harry thinks back to all the moments have led up to this. She feels so much love for the girl in her arms she feels like she’s going to burst with it. Harry will hold on to this bit of information for just a little longer. But she can feel it growing inside of her and any day now she’ll have to release it into the world. For now though, this is enough.

“Let’s make some tea and finish the season of Project Runway we’re on.”

“I like the way my girlfriend thinks.” 

Harry’s heart swells more than she thought was even possible.

*

“You see Liam, in my household it’s Project Runway or Project Runway.”

“Ok first of all, it’s Harry’s house and you just said the same thing twice.”

“Maybe Liam’s right though, what if we watched something different.”

“Zayn, since when were you on the enemy team?”

“Why don’t we just ask Harry to choose since it’s her house and you don’t actually live here Louis.”

“Wow, I’m offended by all my ‘so called’ friends, backstabbing me into watching something other than the wonderful Tim Gunn. And by the way in case any of you forgot, I’m Harry’s girlfriend so be extension I’m part of this household.”

“How could anyone of us forget, you remind us at every moment.”  
“Hazza! Our friends are attacking me, come rescue me!”

Harry’s in the kitchen brewing tea and setting aside different bowls of snacks, when she hears Louis call from the living room. She has everyone over for movie night, although Louis had insisted that they needed to watch Project Runway before anything else. Harry had agreed but it’s been three episodes later and she was kind of hoping they’d actually move on to a movie. She walks into the living room with two bowls and passes them off to her friends.

“Now what’s this about needing to be rescued?” She turns to her girlfriend who is pouting and has her arms crossed.

“No one wants to keep watching Project Runway. But our house, our rules so I say we keep watching.”

“Harry tell your girlfriend we can watch another day, but this is movie night and Liam over there is dying to watch Ironman again.” Harry looks over at her friends and then over at Louis. She really doesn’t like saying no to her but she has to agree with her friends, movie night isn’t movie night without them watching at least one movie.

“Babe, I think they’re right.” Louis’ jaw drops but she quickly adjusts herself and pouts some more.

“Hmph, fine fine, majority rules, let’s watch a movie.” The rest of the girls cheer and Liam sets the movie up on the TV. Harry moves back to her spot next to Louis on the couch. She’s pretending to be mad, but Harry can see a smile slowly creeping up when she takes her hand. 

“I don’t like you right now Haz. You passed up Project Runway.” Harry rolls her eyes, her girlfriend has such a thing for dramatics. 

“That’s not true, you love me.” Harry didn’t mean that in a serious way, although she very much does love Louis she’s knows it’s probably still too soon to say it. But Louis has a look in her eye and something must have shifted between them because then Louis quietly responds, “yeah I really do.” 

Harry doesn’t remember much of the rest of the night, she just holds on tighter to Louis’ hand, never wanting to let this feeling go away. 

Louis loves her just as much as Harry does.

Harry has never felt luckier.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts since my senior year of high school. I am now a senior in college (plus one year thanks to transferring). So it's been a while lol.
> 
> A majority of this was written five years ago, but I stumbled upon the file a couple weeks back and thought hey I should maybe finish this. This was a lot of fun to write and I like how it turned out. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it too, thanks for reading!


End file.
